The Fight for CSH
"The Fight for CSH" is the fourth episode in the first season and the fourth episode in the overall. It premiered on April 28, 2014 and continues the story from "Unexpected Man" and also Mark appears in this episode as well. Synopsis From the looks of Peter, Lane and the CSH needs to find somebody for help, meanwhile the strange mans vanishes. Plot A flashback from the end of Unexpected Man shows Peter falling from the building and Lane running super fast, catches him before hitting the ground and tells Peter what was he thinking, but Peter then says something but gets corrupted and is unable to speak which he gets unconscious. Lane panics and is really curoius of what just happened to his friend, but suddently a helicopter appears and the Captin Stickman Harmony arrives, Lane is shocked to find out that they were already following him the whole entire time. Lane wants to know why they were following him and CSH replies to "we need you" and takes Lane and Peter before Lane can respon to them again. Lane then wakes up infront of the commander of the CSH, he then tells Lane that he is "the chosen one", Lane however is confused and demands to know where is his friend Peter and why they kidnapped them, the commander says that after what Lane has done fifteen years ago he says that they found out that he has the potential, CSH tells Lane that he should not worry about his friend cause he is in "perfectly good shape" and doesn't need any help. Lane tells them that Peter is in some sort of "coma" and Lane wants to help his friend first, he demands them again to let him go, Lane also tells them what their goal is. The commander tells him that they're searching for a mystorious man and shows a picture of him, Lane is stunned and knows the man, because of a reason: he was the same man that Lane and Peter were helping him eariler, the CSH doesn't know much about the man but Lane explains that he is searching "the strange powers" which Peter has and tells them that he maybe working for somebody, or some agency. The commander then says where did he and Peter find him, Lane tells them that they got a call from an unknown number and turned out to be the strange man. CSH askes him what was the number, but Lane has forgotten the number. After a short discussion, Lane asks that if they want to help his friend. The commader then says that they will make a deal: CSH will help Lane bring back Peter, while Lane ows them to find the strange man, the deal is on. Lane tells CSH what they will do first, but CSH asks in order to revive Peter again, they need somebody to help them. Lane asks who will help them if there's somebody out there who can help them, but CSH realizes that there IS somebody out there who has an "antidote" and can revive Peter again, Lane tells the CSH where is the person, the commander tells the person is in "Riverstick Avenue" in one of the apartments: 3156. The commander tells them they better hurry before it's too late ti'll the strange man goes to another place. The scene cuts to the strange man walking in the distance which he disaperres. Lane then is waiting on a bus stop to Riverstick while sunset begins, which means Lane has to hurry before it gets dark, meanwhile CSH then sets up a plan to find this person. The commander tells them to get some agents to help them and hurry before its too late. The scene cuts again to Lane riding the bus, it was a 20-minute bus stop, when Lane gets out he notices something and runs super fast to see what it was: Apartment 3156, the person's apt. He then knocks on the door to find out who it was, the person answers the door and opens, Lane tells him what's his name. The person's name introduces himself, Mark Reans. Flashbacks play and the Wires logo apperars on stage, and cuts to black, ending the episode. Trivia *This the first appearance of Mark Reans. *This episode is rated TV-14-V. *This episode will probably continue the story from "Unexpected Man" because "An Epic Easter Adventure" was just an easter special to the series. *This was the first episode to have Agent Unknown, the storyboard artist but unoficailly. Unknown never worked here in the first place. Category:Episodes Category:Season One